ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Haunted Reform School
' Haunted Reform School' is the sixth episode of the sixth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary This week the TAPS team investigates Preston Castle, once a notorious reform school for boys in Northern California. The team will be venturing into new territory in trying to communicate with the ghosts of young boys who made as much trouble when they were living as they're making dead. People have seen apparitions of a man in a white coat in the doctor's office. The infirmary, meanwhile, seems to be haunted by a youth who'd been shot trying to escape the school. Occurrences upstairs include humming noises, groups of voices, a mist and a woman claiming she was pinched on the butt. Really. In the basement, people have heard noises. In the kitchen where a housekeeper had been murdered by a youth, people have been touched and have heard a voice crying "help me". Amy Bruni is particularly pumped for this investigation since she's only a few miles from her childhood home. Let's go, lights out. Jason and Grant start out in the infirmary and right away Jay sees some dancing shadows. The two move about the main floor and Grant spies what appears to be a figure looking down on them from upstairs! They chase the shadow up to the second floor- but the floor had fallen out so they couldn't go any further. That's when something yelled Graaaaaaant!! Grant responded to the voice, and he heard it again! Jason heard it that time too. As Grant is narrating to the camera the turn of events, he sees a figure pass before the window. The guy can't get a break from the paranormal tonight! In the kitchen, sight of the murder of Anna Corbin, Kris and Britt conduct an EVP session. They see a light down a hallway, and there's no way to see where it came from. Let's hope Britt's mini DVD picked it up. Amy joins Britt in the infirmary for more EVP. Twice Amy saw a shadow figure more clearly than any she'd seen in a long time. Now Steve and Tango take a turn in the doctor's office where they try to create shadows and movements in the reflective glass to debunk the claims of apparitions. Yet they can't pull it off. They get some temperature fluctuations, but it turns out to be a draft by the stairs. While conducting and EVP session on the second floor, Jason and Grant hear bizarre sounds that are leading them in different directions. Then a scream comes from down the hallway! When the guys start to head out, Grant spies an old iron bed on wheels, which makes those same noises they had heard earlier. Britt and Steve also hear a high-pitched voice in the basement. Back on the second floor Amy throws a ball hoping to get a toss back, but ziltch happens. Grant and Tango check out the basement and debunk the swinging door claims. They hear footsteps and the sound of a door opening and closing- and boy is Tango excited by this! Steve and Jason took a final sweep of the second floor but found nothing. The analysis shows the team captured a voice responding to Jason, the voice saying Grant's name and the scream. The tape confirms the footsteps and door closing that Tango and Grant experienced in the basement. The final evidence was thermal, but it was hard to figure out what the image was. Lots of shadows. Lots of noises. Lots of potential paranormal activity going on at Preston castle that warrants further investigation. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes